


The Little Princess

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a military doctor-in-training crashes his plane in the middle of nowhere and meets a strange and beautiful girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

I never had a childhood. All of my memories prior to the age of six were destroyed in an accident which led to me closing myself off from the rest of the world, and the defining moment of my life came when I was seventeen.

 

I began to vividly dream then of a girl in white telling me to find her on the moon. The dreams were completely irrational and a direct hindrance to my studies, yet they felt so much more real than my medical work… so I found someone who taught me how to fly a plane, and hoped that the plane would just be the first step in my journey to the moon.

 

Except the plane went down in the middle of nowhere, and I ended up in a coma.

 

* * *

 

“Please, could you draw me a vase?” a beautiful voice said as I opened my eyes to a beautiful girl in a white gown who looked exactly like the one in my dreams.

 

“Why? What’s going on?” I asked, for I should’ve been dead from the impact, and maybe I was dead and trapped in a maze of my dreams…

 

“Could you please draw me a vase? My friend needs one.” she answered, as if I could generate matter from paper and wasn’t an abysmal artist.

 

I didn’t want to hurt her, and it seemed like this vase was incredibly important to her. So I quickly grabbed the notepad and pen that’d mysteriously appeared on the table, and sketched my best approximation of a vase.

 

“I’m sorry, but could you draw another one? This one doesn’t have an opening.” the girl said as I passed the paper to her. I obliged her request, and took a second stab at exercising my neglected artistic muscles.

 

“That’s a flowerpot. Vases should be tall and thin and just as beautiful at their inhabitants.” she said as I handed her the second drawing, and I didn’t know if she was actually serious or just taunting me.

 

_In order to escape the dream-like maze you’re trapped in, the best way is to follow orders._

“Fine. Have a box with a vase inside” I told her, as I drew a prism and handed it to her. Instantly, her face lit up as bright as moonlight.

 

“Thank you!” she exclaimed.

 

“You are a very strange girl. What’s your name?” I asked in bemusement.

 

_Unfortunately, she didn’t give you an escape route from this dream, so now you’re stuck floating between life and death._

“Serenity. Where are you from? Which asteroid is it? It it like mine?” she asked in return.

 

“Are you from the moon?” I blurted out, for she was so similar to the girl from my dreams, and they could’ve even been the same person…

_Yet if that’s true, she visited you on Earth when it’s the other way around in your dreams. However, she is the reason why you’re in a coma in the first place, if she’s the girl who lives there…._

 

“Is the moon an asteroid?” she asked.

 

I didn’t feel like explaining the difference between asteroids and moons to this odd Serenity while I could’ve been brain-dead, so I just humored her and told her that it was one before my vision slipped away from me.

 

* * *

 

The next time I opened my eyes, I had no idea how much time had passed or if I was mentally stable, and Serenity was sitting on the foot of my bed.

 

“Which asteroid do you live on?” I asked, for none of the ones in our solar system could sustain life.

 

“The tiny one that looks like a pearl! It has a lot of weeds, and if I don’t pull them up, they’ll cover the whole surface…” she answered, and her words sounded like complete fiction, yet they felt completely real.

 

“It sounds like an interesting place.” I said.

 

“Can you draw something for me?” she asked, passing me the notepad. I had no idea why anyone would ever want to see my art again, but I didn’t want to let her down, so I drew a picture of her homeland.

 

The room was slowly filling with pink and orange light as I passed her the paper, and my eyes were feeling heavy as she left my room.

 

“Does this happen more than once per day here as well?” she asked as the world grew black, and I couldn’t answer her.

 

_I hope you’re happy here. I hope you’re real as well._

 

* * *

 

The third time I saw Serenity, she was staring at my drawing of a box like it was a differential equation.

 

“Is everything alright?” I asked, as I somehow got out of the bed and walked towards her, hoping to embrace her and make her happy.

 

_It’s scary, isn’t it? How you’re so attached to this girl who doesn’t exist and is just making you die._

“...can vases break?” she asked, as if she was informing me that my entire family was dead.

 

“It depends on what it’s made of, but most of them can. I’m sorry if this distresses you.” I answered, as I took a seat next to her and pulled out a handkerchief out of nowhere.

 

_Why are you doing this?! This girl just wants you to be lost to the illusion, and the more you do here, the closer you get to death!_

_How do I know that, though? I like being with Serenity, and I’m happy here._

“What are those? They’re cute.” Serenity said, pulling me out of my thoughts as she took the handkerchief, which was covered in bunnies for some reason.

 

“They’re something you find on this planet.” I answered, for I felt, for some irrational reason, that it was better to not explain anything to her and just let her be mystified by Earth.

 

“...do you also find roses on this planet?” she asked, and I had no idea why that came up either, except for my inexplicable love of them…

 

“Do you want me to bring you one, Serenity?” I answered, for I was perfectly willing to traverse this dream-world or mental prison or wherever the hell I was for a rose for a beautiful girl.

 

“....can you bring a dead one back to life? Please?” she asked, her face bright with hope.

 

_Are you the rose in this dream-world? Is she talking about bringing you back to life, or does she just want to entrap you in a maze of death?_

I didn’t answer, and she probably took my silence for a no. She began to stare into space, as if she was searching for someone from her homeland and composing an elegy for them.

 

_Do you come up with bizarre metaphors when floating between life and death?_

“Is it okay if I tell you a story?” she asked, breaking an overly-long and agonizing silence. I should’ve said no, for it could’ve been another of my brain’s ploys to get me to die, but I wanted to stay with her.

 

So, I stayed awake for so much longer that I expected, listening to the life of an intergalactic traveler named Serenity who came from a world with only weeds and roses and was quite possibly the best friend I ever had.

 


	2. On Space

She told me that she came from a tiny asteroid that one could walk around in a morning. Most of her days were spent pulling up weeds, for they were everywhere and sprung up rapidly.

 

“If I didn’t pull them out, they would’ve covered the entire world, and I didn’t want that to happen.” she said, as she passed me a notepad.

 

_It’s so nice to know that you desire to keep your planet alive…. yet do you want to kill me, Serenity? Are you just a representation of my desire to die?_

Thankfully, she continued her story then, and pulled me out of my thoughts with it. One day on her planet, a rose showed up, and she didn’t know what it was.

 

“Hello! Are you a weed?” she asked.

 

“....no, I am not.” the rose answered. It was a red rose with beautifully arranged petals, and she was immediately enthralled by its beauty.

 

“I don’t remember what I said back then. I think it was something like ‘you’re so beautiful’ or ‘I love you’, but it was the first time I met something that I could speak to, and I wanted it to stay with me for the rest of my life.” she told me, and I wanted to ask why the rose could talk or why it was suddenly reminding me of myself, but I didn’t want to interrupt her.

 

_You’ve lived such a strange life, Serenity. Why did you choose to meet a dying man?_

She and this rose struck up a sort of friendship, and would often tell tell each other ridiculous stories and speeches. It told her stories of the planet it was from, which was filled with more people than she could ever imagine and had a moon as its constant companion.

 

“How did it get from Earth to your homeland, Serenity?” I asked.

 

_Is that why you’re always on the moon in my dreams? Or was I mistaking your homeland for it?_

“I don’t know and I never will. There are a lot of things that I don’t understand, and a lot of things I never will.” she answered, her voice surprisingly serious.

 

_Are you alright, Serenity? Did I hurt you?_

_Shouldn’t you be glad that you’re hurting this girl who wants you dead?_

“Maybe it would’ve all been better if I didn’t try to meddle with things I didn’t understand.” she said, before launching into the story of the day the rose told her it wanted to go back to Earth, and she wanted to come with him and didn’t understand that flowers died once cut due to a lack of exposure to water and nutrients….

_Is that why you wanted me to draw you a vase, Serenity? Because you wanted to undo your own mistake…_

_If only that was the way the world worked, like a child’s game where drawings become real and dead people can come back to life…._

“...so, then I left my asteroid and began to travel the galaxy for him. And that’s how I got here.”

 

* * *

 

The first asteroid she visited was occupied by an obsessed woman. She was clad in violet and red, and was surrounded by telescopes.

 

“What are you doing?” Serenity asked as she landed on the asteroid, for she and the woman were the only people there.

 

“I am watching.” the woman answered.

 

“Who are you watching?” she asked, as she began to walk towards the telescopes.

 

“I am watching the man I love from afar, and waiting for him to find me.” the woman answered.

 

“Did you lose him? How did you meet him? What is his name?” Serenity asked, overcome by a wave of curiosity.

 

“I am waiting for him to realize the depths of my affection.” the woman answered.

 

“Does he even know that you exist?” she blurted out, as she began to peer through one of the telescopes.

 

“Once he realizes what he’s been missing, he’ll instantly fall for me.” the woman said, as she dragged Serenity away from the telescope.

 

“How do you know that you love him if he doesn’t know that you exist?” she asked, before all of the lenses shattered and the woman turned towards her with an expression of unadulterated rage

 

“I ran off her asteroid right after she did that, and I didn’t even hear a single word she was yelling at me, but all I could think about was how tremendously sad her life was, and how I wanted to help her.” Serenity said as she turned towards me, and all I could think about was how familiar this story sounded, like all of the telescopes were trained on _me_.

 

_Well, if you’re just imagining all this, then it should feel familiar. For everything’s a creation of your brain._

* * *

 

The second asteroid she visited was occupied by a man with no face. It was completely dark, and the only source of light was a beautiful silver crystal.

 

“I wanted to touch it, for I felt like it was calling out to me.” she told me, before the man with no face emerged from the darkness and asked her her name.

 

“The world is going to die if you don’t come with me. Join me, and we will become the lucky few that survive.” he said, after she introduced herself.

 

“What’s your name?” she asked, for she had no idea what he was talking about.

 

“My name is Wiseman, and I know all. I know that a world that violates God’s law will appear, and we will as be destroyed if you do not join me.” he answered, as he offered her a skeletal hand.

 

“What is God’s law?” she asked, reluctantly taking the hand.

 

“No person can become immortal. No person can violate his law, and we must destroy all those who do.” he answered, as he began to lead her into the darkness.

 

“Why is it bad for people to become immortal? Isn’t it good if no one can die?” she asked. Instantly, the man with no face released her from his grip, and let her fall off his asteroid.

 

_Serenity, have I got you wrong? Are you actually here to save me?_

“People are strange, aren’t they? The way they build up little cages of beliefs around themselves… but if I’d been able to help him, I would’ve.”

 

* * *

 

The third asteroid was occupied by a scientist, and was the one that she spent the least time on.

 

“Hello? Are you alright?” she asked once she got there, for the man was collapsed over a table with what looked like the body of a little girl on it, and the entire planet smelled like smoke.

 

“It’s just a sacrifice for a better world, nothing more and nothing less….” he answered, as if he was completely unaware of the source of the voice.

 

“What is? Can I help you? There’s nothing wrong-” she began, before the man interrupted her.

 

“If I kill my daughter to create a better world of people, what am I?” he asked, as if daring her to judge him.

 

“....I didn’t tell him anything. I wanted to ask him if he felt guilty or if he planned on killing his daughter, but I couldn’t utter the words. It’s strange, the way awfulness exists alongside humanity, but maybe that’s just how people work?” she quipped to me.

 

* * *

 

The fourth asteroid was occupied by a vain woman who surrounded herself with mirrors. She was dressed entirely in black, and didn’t notice Serenity’s arrival on her planet, for she was staring into them.

 

“Hello! Who are you?!” she exclaimed, hoping to get the woman’s attention.

 

“I am the most beautiful woman in the entire world!” the woman responded.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you. What are you doing?” Serenity asked, as another burst of curiosity ran through her veins.

 

“I am admiring myself. You are merely here to admire me, and revel in my beauty.” the woman answered, before turning back to her mirrors.

 

“Can you see the future in those mirrors?” Serenity blurted out.

 

“The future only pales in beauty to myself. You are just jealous of my beauty, and no one prettier than I has ever stepped foot on my homeland.” the woman answered.

 

“It sounded like she wanted me to leave, so I did… I wanted to say that there were so many other beautiful things on this planet, and help her get out of her prison of mirrors, for all of the people I met then seemed so sad… like I was supposed to help them.” she told me, as the room began to fade around me.

 

_Or maybe they all wanted to die and you’re the angel of death, Serenity. Like what you’re doing to me…. right?_

_You want to save me, but are you doing just the opposite?_

“I should’ve helped the last person I met before I got here, but I couldn’t…”

 

* * *

 

The fifth person she met was a woman who was obsessed with power. There was a golden palace on her asteroid, and a blue crystal in front of it.

 

“Bow to the queen.” the golden woman commanded, and Serenity obeyed.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you?” she asked.

 

“Don’t address me in such a manner. I could transform your homeland into a wasteland in seconds.” the queen answered.

 

“I was going to tell her that I was doing all this for a friend of mine, but I couldn’t speak and there was something black flooding the entire palace and her eyes were so cold… like there was nothing human left behind them.” she told me, as my eyes began to close and everything began to disintegrate in front of me…

 

_Are you leaving me, Serenity? Is this the end of the story? Am I just someone you visited because you wanted to atone for failing to save the others?_

_Please don’t die, Serenity. I’m going to miss you, and I hope you can hear my thoughts…._

Yet she was still there. Serenity wasn’t disintegrating one bit, and I had to stay alive…. for she wasn’t the force that was killing me.

  
Her stories were keeping me alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my absolute OTP, and both works are among my favorites. Enjoy! Also, this is the post that inspired me: http://randomnessandfantasy.tumblr.com/image/126919351751


End file.
